


Comfort

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Pleasuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had a very bad day. A bad week, really. Sherlock decides to change that for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Sherlock came home to find John curled up on the sofa, facing away, his arms hugging tight to his chest. “John?” He asked. “Not now,” John replied. Sherlock sat in the space left behind John’s bent knees. “Yes, now. Or must I entreat you using other methods?”

”Don’t even think about it. I’ve had a perfectly crap day at the clinic, and my back is still killing me after that chase you led us Monday night, and I am NOT in the mood, Sherlock.” John huffed in frustration to make his point. Sherlock leaned back against the sofa, trapping John’s legs. “I concede that you are not currently in the mood. However, I believe your mood is going to change quite soon.” He ran the flat of his palm along the small of John’s back. “This is where it hurts?”

”Yes, that’s where it hurts; I told you yesterday, remembe— hey! What are you—” John tried to turn over onto his back, but his legs were still pinned behind Sherlock. Sherlock, for his part, was leaning sideways toward John, still rubbing small circles on John’s back with one hand, whilst expertly undoing John’s belt and zip with the other. John raised his hand to push Sherlock’s fingers away, but Sherlock merely caught the thumb gently between his teeth and sucked once.

”Sherlock, just don’t, don’t, oh-” John stopped protesting when he felt both of Sherlock’s hands begin to move in slow circles, pressing firmly, one on the small of John’s back, and one over John’s growing erection. Sherlock mimicked the movements with his mouth, using his tongue to circle John’s thumb in the same slow, deliberate fashion. A low moan escaped John’s throat.

Sherlock slowly released John’s thumb, letting his full lips trail along maddeningly to the very tip before letting go. “I will let you move, John, but only as far as you need to make your back comfortable. You must leave the rest of the motion to me. Do you understand?” John nodded, swallowing, and when Sherlock stood up, John turned over onto his back. Instantly, Sherlock knelt down, his face hovering close to John’s. He resumed the circular strokes against John’s now-bulging trousers.

John closed his eyes and parted his lips. He expected to feel Sherlock’s beautiful mouth against his own, but instead he felt the softest, warm breath caress his face. “Johhhhnnn,” Sherlock whispered, lips nearly making contact with John’s skin. Sherlock continued this whispering, at John’s temple, his mouth, near his jaw and neck. All the while, Sherlock’s strokes became more firm, more insistent. The contrast between strong and incredibly soft was maddening. “Please, Sherlock,” he sighed.

“Mmmm?” Sherlock hummed against John’s neck. He knew John was getting close to the brink, and this was meant as comfort, not torture, after all. He opened his lips and sucked at John’s pulse point, then used his free hand to cradle John’s head as the full lips moved up to capture John’s mouth. John’s hips bucked against Sherlock’s strokes, and Sherlock was pleased to feel the wetness already spreading. He broke the kiss long enough to whisper, “Come for me, my beloved. Right now.”

Just as John’s body began to tense, Sherlock assailed John’s mouth with a deep kiss. John’s strangled cry of release was swallowed by both of them at once. They parted, each gasping for breath, and Sherlock eased John’s head and shoulders back down onto the cushions. He kissed John’s eyes, then John’s forehead, then his nose. John chuckled. “Now, John. I believe a soak in a warm bath?” John smiled. “Only if you join me,” he said. Sherlock grinned. “Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one paragraph at a time for lawatsonholmes (idratherbereading) on Tumblr.


End file.
